


Pen is Mightier Than the Sword

by AmericanNidiot



Series: Mama Nidiot's Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, I have dark poetry okay, Original Poetry - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanNidiot/pseuds/AmericanNidiot
Summary: Anonymous asked: Hello! I am new comer to your blog and I love what I have read this far. Please keep up the fabulous work 💖💖💖 Could you potentially write something for V X reader, maybe they are sparring each other and the reader is reciprocating V's playful banter and it escalates to flirting (or however you see fit, the world is your oyster have at it 😘)?





	Pen is Mightier Than the Sword

**Author's Note:**

> I just see V using poetry of all kinds as a way to flirt, and I’ll be sure to give credit somewhere to the poets, though anything with an * (asterisks) by it is something of my own creation. Though I will try to use William Blake when possible.
> 
> -Mama Nidiot

****

[Name] panted, dodging another of Shadow’s attacks as V watched on, his full lips pulled back into a slight smile as his jade eyes watched her every move, his book opened as his familiars did as he commanded. “This is caught by females bright,/And return’d to its own delight./The bleat, the bark, bellow, and roar,/Are waves that beat on heaven’s shore.”

The female Hunter huffed, bending back to dodge another spike from the deadly cat at the cost of her shirt. “The devil can cite Scripture for his purpose.” She quoted, glaring at the poet.

“Ah, the Devil is but an angel cast from the Heavens for loving God, so is it not just he cites Scripture for his purpose?” he quipped, smirking at the woman.

“Ha-Ha… Are we ever going to get serious here, Pretty Boy?” she questioned, hip cocked out and the barrel of her gun resting on her shoulder.

“Yeah,  _Pretty Boy_ , we haven’t even broken a sweat yet against the toots,” complained Griffon as he hovered close by, his wings creating a gentle breeze that ruffled the goth’s ebony hair.

“You asked for it, [Name], but do not fret…  _I’ll be gentle_ …” he crooned, tapping the handle of his cane against his palm.

“Haha! Hell yeah!” cackled the demonic avian, sending streaks of lightning at the lone female.

Rolling out of the way, [Name] aimed and fired at the bird. “C’mon, ya overgrown pigeon!”

“Oh, it’s on now, girly!” Griffon sqwaked loudly, sending a shockwave at her, making the young woman roll to the side and into striking range of Shadow.

_“Pin them to the wall!”_  commanded V, using his cane to direct the attack.

Shadow managed to tear off the sleeve of [Name]’s shirt. “Instead of your familiars doing all your dirty work, why don’t you try  _pinning me to the wall_ , V?!”

“Ooh, you gonna take that layin’ down, Shakespeare?” chuckled Griffon as he flew overhead.

“Though she be but little, she is fierce.” The poet replied, quoting the very person the bird derived the nickname for the goth.

“No bird soars too high if he soars with his own wings. Isn’t that right, V?” [Name] taunted, resting her hands on her knees. “Can’t ever hope to get stronger if you don’t apply yourself more, V…” The goth tilted his head down, his hair shielding his face from view, making it hard for her to see his expression.

V chuckled, amused over their banter as he raised his arm and summoned both animals back to him. “As you wish, m’lady,” V teased, bowing slightly with his right arm held at his waist while his left was outstretched. “May I have this dance?”

“Oh, that’s really cute, V…” [Name] chuckled, holstering her gun and pulling out her daggers and charging at the gothic male. Using his cane, he parried the attack and pushed her back. Smirking, she stooped down and aimed to swipe his feet out from under him.

V jumped back, his jade eyes glittering. “Is it not the other way around, [Name]? Should it not be I trying to sweep  _you_  off your feet?”

“Maybe you would be able to, if you didn’t look like some overcooked noodle, V.” She swiped her blade at his face, making him tilt his head back.

“Hmm…” V smirked, ramming his cane’s handle into her stomach, making [Name] cry out in pain. “You are lovely/Oh so sweet/Even as you cry…*” he maneuvered around the young woman, slipping behind her and pressing his cane diagonally across her frame and pinning her against his chest. “Burning heat,/Oh so hot/ Filled to the brim.*”

[Name] struggled against him, her face slowly gaining a pink hue. “V…” she whined, feeling his lips brush against the shell of her ear, his hot breath sending chills down her spine.

“Passion that burned,/Oh so brightly,/That it hurt.*” He continued, ignoring her pleas as he pressed a chaste kiss against her temple. “I was lost./I couldn’t find my way./ I thought I was/About to die./You were my light./Shining oh so brightly./Showing me the way.*”

“Two can play that game, V…” [Name] warned, leaning her head back against his shoulder. “I care for you./Do you care for me?/My heart races,/Does yours for me?*” she began, her knees growing weak as V wrapped a hand around her throat, feeling her pulse pound under the delicate flesh. “My soul is yours,/Is yours mine?/Is your warmth real?/Did you know mine is?*”

“Your tears,/Oh how they burned,/Oh so sweetly./How beautiful you are./Skin so soft,/Lips like wine,/How badly I burn to make you mine.**” V pressed butterfly kisses against [Name]’s shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her hips to help keep her standing. “Your beauty,/How I crave./Your heart…/ _Will be mine_.*”

[Name] swallowed thickly, her legs trembling as she leaned against his slender form. “A touch,/A sigh,/A smile,/A tear,/A cry./Happiness,/Sadness./I’ve been there,/Through it all.*”

“No other./I shall have you./Your beauty will/Be mine./How scared/You are.*” His voice dropped low, gaining a darker quality that sent a sliver of want coursing through his captive, her daggers falling from her lax grip as she reached back and fisted a handful of his ebony locks.

“My love,/For you is true./Do you,/Care,/Feel,/See,/Love me?/Did you know?/Did you?/Do you?*”

“Covered in crimson,/Oh how beautiful you are.*”

“Know that I,/Care,/See,/Watch over,/Love you.*”

“Embrace the corps./Once lover,/Now dead./You are so lovely,/Covered in liquid red./Now you are mine.*”

_**“Do you?*”** _

**_“My cursed beauty.*”_**  [Name] whimpered as V backed away, missing the contact between the two of them already, only to be spun around. V’s hand with the cane pressed against the small of her back while the other grasped her hand as he proceeded to lead her in a waltz. “Now, wasn’t that exciting, my sweet?” he chuckled, jade eyes glittering as he stared down at her flushed face.

“Sh-shut up, Pretty Boy!”

Leaning down until they were nose to nose, V stared directly into [Name]’s [color] eyes. “Make me, [Name]…”

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note:** The poem V is quoting is called “Cursed Beauty” by me, which is actually about a jealous admirer who murdered the lover of the object of his affection in cold blood in front of her just so she will be his and his alone. Where the double ** is is a line that I edited just for this oneshot. While the poem Reader is quoting is called “Do You…” which is also by me and is basically someone who does everything in their power to show their love without outright voicing it, and is left wondering if their feelings are coming across as they intended. The other bits are all William Blake for the most part.


End file.
